Broken Fairytales
by ImagineThis22
Summary: Once upon a time, Dean and Sam were cast into an alternate reality, but this time, they were in a world of fairytales. The brothers have to work to fix each one and make the story right. In a city full of fairytales gone hay-wire, who knows how long it will take? The brothers have to race against the clock to give each tale the happy ending it deserves before they're stuck forever.
1. Chapter 1-To Grandma's House They Go

Dean glanced around, puzzled. "Sam?" He called his brother's name through the darkness.

"Dean?"

Dean swiveled around and squinted through the darkness. As his eyes got more used to the dark, he could faintly make out a tall figure ambling blindly toward him. "Sammy? Is that you?"

The figure tripped slightly and regained his footing. "Yeah, its me." He reached his hands out in front of him to feel for anything that he would run into. "Where the hell are we?"

Dean ducked as one of Sam's hands almost smacked him in the face. "Hey! Watch it!" Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him beside him to keep him from running into anything else. "Wait till your eyes adjust, so you don't knock into anything else."

Sam nodded, then realized Dean couldn't really see him. "Yeah, okay." He squinted around, trying to see through the thick black. "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know. It'd help if we could actually see anything." Dean started feeling around for a switch or something to see with. "See if you can find a light switch or flashlight," he told Sam.

Sam started feeling around for a switch, carefully gliding his hands along the wall. He was about to move on to another wall when his fingers connected with a small switch sticking out from the wall. He flipped it up and a bright light flooded the room they were in.

Both him and Dean shielded their eyes, groaning from how bright it was from being in the dark for so long.

Sam blinked his eyes to see through the blinding light, and had soon had his eyes adjusted to it. He scanned his surroundings as Dean got used to the light.

They were in a small room, about the size of a storage room, that was filled with crates and boxes. A few crates had labels stamped on them with black ink, with the sender and receivers town name on them.

Sam walked over to one and peered at it as Dean came and looked over his shoulder.

The stamp was smudged, ink blending the first few letters together.

"It's smudged, but I think I can still make out a few letters…" Sam analyzed the stamp of the receiving town, listing the letters out loud. "A-B-L-E-T-O-W-N. Abletown?"

"Is there a state listed?" Dean asked, trying to place the city of Abletown.

"No," Sam replied, confused. "Abletown...I've never heard of it. You?"

Dean shook his head. "Doesnt sound familiar, but there are a lot of cities. We couldn't know each one." Dean looked around the room and noticed a door across the room on the opposite wall. "I say we go find out where we are exactly from the locals."

Sam nodded and followed Dean out the door.

XxX

Sam and Dean walked along the empty streets, their heads scanning everywhere for someone to ask.

"This is strange, creepy even. This place is literally a ghost town," Sam spoke, noting the eerie silence and dark windows.

Dean nodded, still scanning the streets.

A rustle from beside them in the tall grass stopped them in their tracks.

Dean looked over just in time to see someone duck behind a tree. "Hey!"

The stranger hid behind the tree, holding their breath.

"I saw you, whoever you are. There's no use in hiding." Dean looked over at Sam and silently cocked his head to the side, signaling for Sam to go on the other side of the tree to block the stranger from running away. He pulled out his gun and held it out, ready to defend himself.

"We aren't going to hurt you…" Sam spoke calmly, trying to coax the person out.

"Who -who are you?" A small, frightened voice called, a small figure poking its head out from behind the tree.

Dean quickly put the gun down and hid it. "My name is Dean, and this is my brother Sam." He motioned to Sam and Sam waved a little.

The small figure stepped out a little farther, the shadows still covering their face. "You're not going to hurt me...right?"

"Of course not. We just want to ask you some questions," Sam smiled. "Can you help us?"

"How would I help?" The small voice asked softly.

"You could start by coming out from the shadows," Dean tried, smiling, "Please?"

The figure paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating their options, and sighed. The figure stepped out into the moonlight, causing Dean and Sam to be caught off guard.

A girl, maybe fifteen at most, was standing there, her eyes wide and frightened. She had long brown hair that curled down to her shoulders, and bright brown eyes to match. Her face was lightly freckled and her cheeks were red from the cold, night air. She wore a bright red coat, the hem coming just above her knees. Under her coat was a white shirt and brown, worn out jeans. A shiny necklace sparkled in the moonlight, but Dean couldn't make out what the pendant was.

"What -uh...what are you doing out here all alone?" Sam asked, kneeling down to her level.

"I was on my way to my grandma's house, but...when I got there…" Tears rolled down her face and she began to cry.

Sam moved closer to her, causing her to flinch a little. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. _We_ aren't going to hurt you."

The little girl nodded, and let Sam come closer.

Sam looked into her bright brown eyes, "Just tell me what happened."

She nodded, stealing a glance at Dean, who was slowly coming nearer, before beginning again. "I was walking faster than I normally do because gramma always says 'don't get caught in the dark', so I knew that I had to get their before the night fell. I knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. I tried the knob, but stopped because I heard her scream."

"Your grandma?" Dean asked, now kneeling just like Sam.

She nodded, "Yes. I knew something was wrong, so I stepped off of her doorstep, but that's when the man grabbed me."

"What man?" Sam asked.

"A really big man. He grabbed me from behind and tried to…choke me…" More tears rolled down her face, and Sam moved to wipe them away.

"It's okay, it's okay. He can't get you now."

"How did you get away from him?" Dean asked.

"I kicked him. He swore and dropped me. That's how I got this," she showed them her bruised arm and scraped-up elbow. "I ran as fast as I could, but I could hear him behind me. Before I knew it, I was here."

"Is that why you hid behind the tree?" Sam asked.

"Mhmm. I didn't know if you two were with him or not." Fear entered her eyes again. "You're not, are you?"

"No, no. We're the good guys. We save people every day," Dean assured her.

She smiled, "Really? Can you save me?"

Dean smiled, "Of course. My brother and I, you see, we hunt down bad guys and make sure they can't do anything to hurt anyone else any more. We'll do that for you, too, don't you worry."

The girl smiled wide and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed. She released him, her smile still wide. "You can save my grandma, too, right?"

Dean exchanged a worried glance with Sam.

Sam shook his head as if to say 'don't tell her', his eyes sad.

Dean sighed, "Sure. Of course."

She smiled wider and her teeth glimmered pearly white in the dark. "Thank you, Dean." She looked over at Sam. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam smiled, "You're welcome -uh...um...I dont think we ever got your name?"

"Maisie, but most people call me Red."

"Red? Why?" Sam asked, the puzzle pieces slowly coming together in his mind.

Red pointed to her coat. "My coat, silly! My gramma made it for me; pretty, huh?"

"Yeah, very...Hey, Maisie, can I speak to my brother quick?" Sam asked, pulling Dean away.

"Sure," she shrugged, watching them with big eyes.

Sam smiled once before pulling Dean away and out of earshot.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Red coat? Grandma's house? A 'big man' attacking her? Remind you of anything?" Sam spoke just above a loud whisper.

"No, why?" Dean asked, glancing at the kid.

"Oh for God's sake. Her name is Red, Dean. _Red_."

"Yeah, so? I've heard stranger. Didn't you hear about Kim's baby? North West? People are crazy, Sam," Dean rambled.

"No, you're missing the point. A girl named _Red_, a.k.a. Maisie, walks alone in the forest, headed for her _grandma's_ house. A man, let's say his name is _Wolf_, attacks her and her grandma. The only thing missing here is a protagonist that ultimately _kills_ Wolf and cuts him open, filling his stomach with stones. Ring a bell?" Sam watched Dean's face clear of confusion.

"Are you saying that that little girl is _little red riding hood_? Come on, Sammy, that's impossible. Little Red Riding Hood is just a fable, a fairytale."

"Maybe, but maybe not. Look at her, Dean. She fits the character," Sam looked at the girl again, as did Dean. "You can't tell me that you don't see it."

"Okay, yes, she does bear a tiny resemblance to a fairytale character, but that doesn't mean she is one. It's just a coincidence. It has to be…"

"How about we ask her?" Sam suggested, already moving to join the girl again.

Dean grabbed his arm. "And say what? 'Are you little red riding hood? You know, the girl from the fairytale?' How crazy do you think we'll sound?"

Sam sighed. "Then we ask where we are. Maybe she can lead us to some clues. We can also look at her grandma's house. Maybe it'll explain something."

Dean let a beat pass before he nodded, following Sam to Red again.

"Hi, Maisie," Sam smiled.

"Call me Red, everyone else does," she grinned.

"Okay, Red, can you show us where your grandma lives?" Sam asked politely.

"Sure, follow me." She began to walk ahead of them, but paused on the sidewalk.

"Red? What's the matter?" Dean asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm...I'm afraid of the dark," she replied softly.

"Don't worry, we're here to protect you." Sam offered his hand to her and she took it, relaxing immediately.

She walked with them, leading them down the street, and over the hills, to grandma's house they walked.

**_Thanks for reading my first chapter! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be posted soon :)_**

**_Please favorite/follow/review! 3_**

**_Also, follow me at carryonmywaywardmishamigo on tumblr for updates!_**


	2. Chapter 2- Murder at Grannie's

Red lead them along the sidewalk, their footsteps the only sound in the night.

"You ran all this way?" Sam noted how long they had been walking; they had been walking for ten minutes at most and had gone four blocks.

Red squeezed his hand. "Yeah. I guess fear makes it easier to run further for longer."

The trio walked past a large park, a large metal gate being the entrance. The gate was cracked open, the chain that was supposed to be locking the gates together was on the ground.

Dean looked through the gates at the large, open-fielded park. His eye caught a large cement wall, a door-shaped carving engraved in

it. "Hey, Red, what's that?"

"One of many Fabletown's parks," she responded, pausing by the gate. "This is the oldest one, though. It was here before the city was even built."

"Fabletown?" Dean asked, exchanging a look with Sam.

"Yeah, that's this towns name. You really haven't been here for long, have you?" Red giggled.

"No, no we haven't," Dean smirked.

"What's the big cement wall for?" Sam asked, pointing.

Red cocked her head to the side. "I dont know. I don't think anyone knows. It's been here since we could remember." Red pushed the gate open further. "Do you want to see it? It's more interesting up close."

Dean nodded and helped Red push the iron gate open, the hinges whining in protest.

Red lead them to the wall, letting Sam's hand drop for the time being.

The wall was large, maybe fifteen feet tall. It was made of cement, but it wasn't gray like cement usually was. It was tan-ish with etchings engraved in it.

Sam looked closer at the engravings. "What are these symbols? What do they mean?"

Red looked at them, too, and shrugged. "Like I said, no one knows."

Sam brushed his hands over the symbols and motioned for Dean to come over by him. "Look."

Dean looked at them and his brow furrowed. "They're items..."

Sam nodded, "Exactly. Look, this one's a shoe," he pointed to the engraving of a shoe, "this one's a snowflake...here's a cape, a rose, a tower, a piece of candy, a music note, a gem…" he listed off some of the other symbols as Dean examined the door.

The symbols were outlining the door's shape. They were about a foot from one another, and curved along with the door's edge. The door itself didn't make sense. It was a carving of a round, almost palace-like door, and had no handle or hinges. It was just an outline, no function whatsoever.

Sam looked over each symbol again. "It looks like they're all items from fairy tales...like the shoe is for-"

"What's a fairy tale?" Red asked, cutting Sam off.

Dean looked at Sam with a confused look, and then returned his attention back to Red. "You've never read a fairy tale?"

"No, what is it?" Red looked between the two brothers, her eyes wide and curious.

"Just...stories…" Dean answered, careful. He knew now that the girl had no idea that she was literally living in a fairy tale. "Didn't your parents ever tell you one?"

"No, they haven't told me any stories. They say imagination isn't for children."

Dean almost laughed at how ridiculous that was. "Well, they're wrong. Imagination is only for children...Actually, it's good for anyone. Good for the brain," he smiled.

Red smiled. "Can I hear one of these 'fairy tales'?"

"Um...maybe later. Right now we need to focus on saving your grandma," Sam reminded her. Truth is, he didn't want to tell her anything. Who knows what kind of paradox that would create? He took her hand and they walked out of the park, leaving the strange door behind.

Dean looked back once, his mind still unable to make theories as to what the door's purpose was.

They rounded a corner and all of a sudden, the quiet streets of Fabletown were lit up in flashing police lights, and police officers barking orders broke through the silence.

Red and the boys approached the scene slowly, not knowing if they were allowed near the scene or not.

"I'm going to take wild guess and say that's your grandma's house?" Dean pointed past the officers and police cars labeled "Fabletown Police', at the house that was blocked off by crime scene tape.

"Uh-huh," Red nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. She slipped her hand out of Sam's and ran into the crowd that had gathered behind the crime scene tape.

"Red! Wait!" Sam and Dean ran after her, apologizing to everyone they pushed out of the way.

When they got to the edge of the tape, they found Red being comforted by a lady in a black blouse and black pencil skirt.

"Shh, Red, honey, it's alright...shhh," the lady cooed. She brushed Red's brown curls down and hugged her tight, letting the young girl sob into her shoulder.

"My...my gramma...is...is she...alright?" Red sobbed, lifting her head and pawing at her eyes.

"Your grandma...she...Oh, Red, I'm so sorry," the woman tried to pull her closer, but Red pulled away and ran into the crowd, wrapping her arms around the first person she came to.

It just happened to be Sam.

Sam was stunned for a moment, but soon was leaning down and hugging her back, rocking her slowly and saying comforting things.

The woman stood and eyed Sam. Her gaze drifted up and met Dean's eyes. She frowned. "Red? Who are these men?"

Red lifted her head from Sam's shoulder and wiped the tears away. "Sam and Dean. They're the good guys."

"Hm...and where did you meet these 'good guys'?" The woman eyed Dean suspiciously, causing him to feel uncomfortable.

"By the big oak on 24th street. They found me and said they'd help me. They're really nice, Miss Gretel."

"I'm sure," the woman, now identified as Miss Gretel, replied unconvinced.

"Miss Gretel was it?" Dean held out his hand. "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam."

"It's Detective Gretel to you, and I don't know you. You just move here or something?" Detective Gretel asked, shaking his hand out of civility.

"No, just visiting," Dean lied. "Good thing we're here, too," he pulled out his badge and flashed it to her, "we can help with the case."

"FBI? _You're_ FBI?" she asked, unbelieving.

"Yes. Feel free to call our superior if you have any doubts." Dean flashed a grin.

Detective Gretel looked him up and down once more, sizing him up. "Fine. See what you _Feds_ can induce about who did this."

"Well, we've got a witness. That is, if she saw his face," Sam explained, looking at the scared girl next to him.

"Did you see his face, Red?" Detective Gretel switched into her motherly mode again as she spoke to Red, her face softening and her tone more polite.

"Nuh-uh. I was facing away when he choked me," Red ducked her head. "I'm sorry."

Sam put his hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"He choked you?" Detective Gretel gasped.

"Yes, but I got away. Not without a couple scratches, though." She lifted her arm and showed Gretel the marks.

"Oh, honey!" she cried. "I'll have a medic clean you up right away!" She scurried off to find a medic.

"Okay, Red, we're going to look at the scene as you get cleaned up," Sam explained, standing up.

She pulled on his sleeve. "Don't leave me!" she begged.

"We won't leave you, we wouldn't dream of it," Dean assured her, wiping a stray tear away from her cheek. "We're going to find who did this to your grandma, don't worry."

"Can I see her? Can I see my gramma?" Red asked, desperate.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Red. I think you should just get cleaned up and let us take care of it," Sam told her, hoping she'd agree and not make a fuss.

Red nodded once, clearly sad. "Just make sure she's okay."

"You know she's…" Dean started, but couldn't bring himself to finish.

"I know, she's in heaven with my papa, but just make sure she's okay. Please," she begged, her eyes watery from all the tears.

"Okay, I promise," Dean smiled, playing with one of her curls and tucking it behind her ear, smoothing her hair out in a comforting gesture as he did so.

"I do, too. We'll make sure your grandma is comfortable," Sam smiled.

"Thank you."

"Red," Detective Gretel called from an ambulance, "over here, dear! Let's get you cleaned up!"

Red looked at Dean and Sam. "You'll be here when I get back?"

"Yes. Wait for us here, okay?"

"Okay." She ran off, meeting Gretel by the ambulance.

Dean looked at Sam. "Let's find out who did this."

_**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Sunday! **_

_**Please favorite/follow/review! **_

_**Follow me at carryonmywaywardmishamigo on tumblr for updates! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3- Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

The sight that met them as they stepped through the doorway was enough to make them stop dead in their tracks. The stench also packed a punch.

Blood was spattered along the walls in the living room, trails leading into the kitchen. Pictures of Red were stained in red and the old wallpaper wasn't white anymore.

A body of a man was lying on the ground near the fireplace, a fireplace poker jabbed through his chest. His eyes were open, frozen in terror.

Dean hunched over the body and frowned. "Who do you suppose this man's supposed to be?"

"What?" Sam joined him over the body.

"You know...in the fairy tale…" Dean whispered, glancing around at the other officers, hoping they hadn't heard him.

"I don't know. The only one's I know of are Red, her grandma, the wolf, and the woodsman," Sam responded. He knelt down and reached in the men's wallet for his ID. He pulled out his wallet and searched it for identification. "Unbelievable," Sam muttered, dropping the wallet to his side in exasperation.

"What?" Dean asked, snatching the wallet. He glanced at the ID. "Philip J. Woodman?"

"Yeah. The woodsman. You know, the protagonist of the fairy tale?" Sam sighed. "He's the one who's supposed to kill the wolf."

"Well, we can see how that went," Dean joked, his smile dropping as Sam gave him a glare. He shrugged and closed the man's wallet, putting it back in the mans pocket.

Sam pointed to the hallway. "I'm going to check down the hallway, you check the rest of the house."

"Wait, Sam," Dean stood and approached him. "Why are we even searching for clues? We already know who did it."

"Yeah, but we don't know who he is, Dean. If you haven't noticed, the characters aren't exactly a perfect representation of the tales. Red isn't wearing a cape, she's wearing a coat. Gretel isn't wearing a German dress, she's wearing work clothes. Also, in the books, Gretel isn't a middle aged woman. These people are the characters, but not the ones from the fables."

Dean sighed, "Then how do we find this guy? My guess is, if he isn't an actual wolf, he'll look like everyone else in this town."

"But we know he'll have something to do with wolves or his name will actually be Wolf." Sam looked to the hallway. "I'll check in the grandma's room. You see what you can dig up on anyone by the name of Wolf or anyone in relation to something...wolf-like…"

Dean smirked, "What was that again?"

"Just see what you can find on the topic of wolves," Sam sighed, turning down the hallway.

Dean shrugged and approached an officer. "Excuse me…," he looked at the man's name plate,"Officer Hatter…" Dean rolled his eyes. "Hatter? Really?" he mumbled to himself.

Officer Hatter turned his head and did a once-over on Dean. "Yes? May I help you?"

"I was hoping to get information on a man in town," Dean explained, "Do you know where I could get that information?"

Officer Hatter laughed. "Yeah, you could ask me. I've been an officer in this town for a long time, sir, I know everything and everyone in this town."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He decided to go for it; it was worth a try. "Is there a Mr. Wolf in Fabletown?"

Officer Hatter's smiled dropped. "Yes, but I don't think you want to mess with him."

"Why's that?"

"He's the most notorious criminal in town, but no one has been able to pin anything on him. He's too slick."

"He's done things like this before?" Dean asked, his interest peaked.

"Too many to count, but as I've said, he's too good." Hatter eyed Dean. "Why? Do you think this is his doing?"

"I have a hunch. Do you know where we could find him?" Dean asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Yes, but I don't think you want to meet him...ever."

Dean smirked, "I'll take my chances. His address?"

XxX

Sam walked down the hall and peeked in each room. One room looked like a guest room; probably for Red, Sam thought. He walked further down the hallway until he smelt it; the vomit-inducing stench of rotting flesh and blood. _Death_.

He walked in through the doorway and covered his nose, scanning the room.

More blood was pooled around the bed, and more painted the walls.

Sam's eyes fell on the body of an old woman, probably in her seventies, her neck slashed open. Her eyes were open, too, and just like Philip J. Woodman's, they were wide with terror. Her arms were tied to the bed and her feet were splayed about like she had been kicking until her last moments. Sam was really glad that they had told Red to stay outside. He never wanted her to see her grandma like this.

He approached the side of the bed, covering his nose again to avoid the pungent smell. He observed the slash on her neck. It looked as though a sharp blade had sliced it because the skin that was open was jagged.

"Poor woman," Sam sighed.

"Find anything?" Dean entered the doorway, immediately covering his nose and coughing from the punch of the stench.

"No, just a slash wound to the neck, you?"

Dean frowned at the slash wound and sighed. "Turns out, there _is_ a man named Wolf. Great call on that, Sammy."

"Did you get his address?" Sam asked, walking away from the bed.

Dean laughed. "Oh, yeah. I got his address. 221 Drury Lane."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Like the muffin man?"

"Exactly like the muffin man. Except that his name is James Baker and he owns a shop called Mulberry Muffins," Dean laughed. "This place really does have every fairy tale in the book."

Sam sighed, "This is ridiculous."

"You're telling me," Dean rolled his eyes. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Go find Wolf, of course."

"No, I mean with Red. What are we going to do with her?" Dean crossed his arms. "You kinda promised her that we wouldn't leave her."

"Let's talk to Gretel-"

"-talk to me about what?" Detective Gretel appeared in the doorway behind Dean, causing him to jump in surprise.

"We have a suspect, but we need someone to watch Red," Sam explained.

"First of all, Red is not your responsibility, so don't worry. I'll be taking her down to the station with me. Second of all, I'll be needing a report before you leave. I know how you Feds are. You think you're better than the police force; you think you guys can go off with _my _case and catch _my_ criminal. We either work together, or you don't work at all," Gretel glared, laying down the law.

Sam exchanged a look with Dean before meeting her eyes again. "We aren't going to take your case, Detective. We just want to help."

"Besides, I've heard crime is a big problem here in Fabletown. The least we could do is help settle all this," Dean pointed out.

"Fine, but leave Red out of this. She doesn't need to be involved," Gretel looked between them. "Got it?"

Dean and Sam nodded. "Got it."

"Good. Now," she brushed her blonde hair out of her face, exposing her blue eyes and freckles, "tell me what you have."

Dean pulled out the address to Wolf's building. "We have a suspect. A Henry Wolf? Lives on 221 Drury Lane?"

"Wolf?" Gretel's face darkened. "It does fit his M.O….I thought about it, but I thought that this would be a case I'd actually be able to _arrest _someone for." She ran her frail hands through her hair and adjusted her weight onto one hip.

"Yeah, I've heard catching him is kind-of a problem here," Dean replied.

"Kind-of? More like a huge problem. He's committed more crimes than anyone can count, but no one can pin anything on him. He's just too good at avoiding the law, covering his tracks," Gretel sighed. "If you think he's the one behind this, consider this case as-good-as cold. He'll never be arrested for it."

"You can't give up, Detective." Sam watched her shoulders shrug.

"Sorry, but I've been around long enough to know the routine. We investigate, interrogate, and release. He's too good, Sam. What makes you think it'll be different this time?"

"Because this time," Dean smiled, "you've got us."

_**Thanks for reading! It was a bit of a short one, but the next will be longer! I promise! **_

_**Please favorite/follow/review! 3**_


	4. Chapter 4- Red is Safe

Dean and Sam exited the house, Detective Gretel close at their heels.

"Sam! Dean!" Red ran up to them, one of her coat sleeves still rolled up and exposing a newly applied bandage. "I thought you'd left me," she said softly, her eyes wider than Sam had ever seen.

"We keep our promises, Red," Dean patted her lightly on the head, hand flattening some of her hair, "we weren't going to leave you."

Red smiled up at him, then looked at Sam, her smile faltering into a more sad style, "My grandma?"

"The police are going to take her somewhere and clean her up. She's okay, though. She's in a better place," Sam gave her a sad smile and patted her shoulder.

Red nodded solemnly. "Will I ever get to see her?"

"I don't think that's the best idea, Red. She would want you to remember her in happier times," Detective Gretel sighed. "For now, though, we have to get you down to the station. You'll be taken care of there until we can get ahold of your mom."

"But...but…" she looked up to Sam, and then back at Miss Gretel, "I want to stay with them." She backed up a little until she was between them.

"Your mom will be wanting to see you," Miss Gretel explained.

"My mom isn't at home. She's...I don't know…" Red sighed, "She left yesterday."

"Without you? Where'd she go?" Miss Gretel asked, shocked as to how odd it was for Ms. Hood to leave her daughter alone.

"I don't know. That's why I was going to gramma's." Red took Sam's hand. "I want to stay with them."

Detective Gretel sighed, "Red…"

"How about this? You go with one of the other officers down to the station while we investigate and we'll meet you there later. How does that sound?" Sam glanced at the Detective, pleading with his eyes to be okay with it.

Detective Gretel gave a short nod, knowing that that was the only way she'd ever get Red down to the station.

"Promise?" Red looked between the two brothers.

"Promise," they answered together.

Detective Gretel sighed, "Come on, Red, I'll take you to the car." She held out her hand for Red's and Red took it.

Red reluctantly walked along, her head down. She didn't know why, but she felt attached to Sam and Dean; they were almost like the Dad's she wished she had. Ever since her dad had passed, she had been alone with her mother, a mean drunk with a tendency to disappear. She hadn't told anyone, except gramma, of course. That's why she always went to her house, to get away.

Sam and Dean provided what Red really wanted...and needed. They were her protectors, and her heroes. Someone to look up to. Even _if _she had known them for only a few hours.

"Hey, Maisie pie," an officer greeted her warmly, helping her into the police car.

"It's Red," she mumbled, crossing her arms and pouting. She leaned back into the seat and sighed as the car pulled away, away from Sam and Dean.

Dean watched the car leave, turning to Detective Gretel when it was gone. "You're not going with her?"

"No, I'm going with you. Can't have the Feds messing up my case, can I?" A faint smile pulled at her lips. "Great job with Red, by the way...she really looks up to you," she met his gaze, "Maybe I misread you...maybe you're not bad after all."

Sam smiled, "We aren't, though I've heard we give off that impression."

Detective Gretel nodded, a smile evident on her face. "Well, we might as well wrap this case up, huh? You say that it'll be different this time because I've got you two? Prove it, then. Let's catch this son of a bitch."

The three walked, guided by Detective Gretel, to a police van. She hopped in the drivers seat as Sam and Dean fought over who would ride shotgun. Dean ultimately ended up in the passenger seat, saying 'little kids can't sit up front' and having Sam give him one of his trademark bitch faces. Sam hopped in back and buckled in, feeling like a giant in the back,

Detective Gretel started the engine and they were off, intended on bringing Wolf to justice.

XxX

The trio pulled up to a large house, parking the van at the curb.

"This...this is where Wolf lives?" Dean stared, mouth open at the large white house.

The house was huge; at least three stories tall. Each story had many windows, and the third level had a large balcony, large enough for a group of ten or more to be on. A garden welcomed them along the path, flowers of each kind bordering the walkway. The house had a stain-glassed door, multicolored shards creating a picture of a large mastiff. A few dog figurines stood beside the doors, and some were lawn ornaments.

This was definitely the place.

"I don't know what I was suspecting, but this is definitely not it," Sam explained, stunned at how large and expensive-looking the house was. "Wolf lives _here_?"

"Mhmm. Richest man in Fabletown. That's most of the reason we can't catch him...he has 'people', 'contacts', that keep him safe from the law," she sighed.

"Hm…" Sam glanced up at the house. He was confident before, but he could feel the weight of doubt and second-guessing pulling him down.

"Well, lets not stand here all night. Let's go inside and arrest this guy," Dean commanded, pulling Sam from thought. He led the group up the steps and rang the bell, shifting nervously on his feet.

A woman in her late forties answered the door. "Yes?"

Dean showed his badge, as did Sam and Detective Gretel. "We're here to speak to Henry Wolf," Dean explained, "Is he here?"

"Um, Mr. Wolf is not seeing anyone at the moment…" she answered, her voice shaking, "You'll have to come back later-"

"-let them in, Esmeralda," a gruff voice boomed, causing her to jump.

Esmeralda stepped aside, visibly shaking, and let them enter.

Dean, Sam, and Detective Gretel walked past her and into the parlor, finding a large, unshaved man sitting on one of the many couches.

"Come in, come in. Please, take a seat," he smiled a toothy grin, patting the couch.

Dean and Sam cautiously made their way over as Detective Gretel stalled in the entranceway.

"Something the matter, Detective?" Wolf asked, cocking his head to the side and flashing her a big smile.

"No, not at all," she responded, making her way to the couch confidently and sitting next to Sam. She flattened out her skirt and squared her shoulders. "I'm guessing you know why we're here?"

Wolf smiled his wicked smile. "No, actually. What have I done this time?"

"Don't play dumb; it's your M.O.. You killed Red's grandma and Mr. Woodman." Detective Gretel glared at him. "Start telling the truth."

Wolf clenched his fist, "I am, Gretel, I am. I really, truly, don't know why you're here...Enlighten me."

"She just did," Dean pointed out, "We're here on behalf of the double homicide. Apparently, you've got quite a reputation regarding things like this."

"You're new. I've never seen you before," he eyed Dean suspiciously.

"Don't change the subject," Dean stared him down.

"Yes, _apparently_ I've done quite a few criminal acts in this town. _Apparently_, I'm the most notorious one around...but just..._apparently_," he winked, pulling out a cigar. He lit it and pulled in a big drag. He let the smoke out through his mouth, watching the trio carefully. "I didn't do it, though. You've got the wrong man."

"Then where were you between the times of 10pm and midnight?" Sam asked. "If we have the wrong man, you'll have an alibi."

Wolf stayed silent.

"You dont have one, do you?" Dean smirked.

"Don't mean I killed'em. Could've been anyone," he glared.

"Then tell us where you were; provide a reliable alibi and we'll leave you alone," Sam demanded, his tone commanding.

"Leave. Now," Wolf growled.

"Once we get an alibi, sure, we'll leave," Gretel repeated.

"No, you're leaving now," Wolf stood, his figure stiff and angry.

Sam stood, moving in front of Gretel. "Now, lets just calm down…"

"Calm down?" Wolf laughed. "Calm down...you want me to _calm down_? How am I supposed to be calm when you barge into my house and accuse me of something I haven't done?"

"Technically, you invited us in...we didn't barge in," Dean pointed out.

Wolf snapped. He rushed toward Dean and grabbed the material of his jacket by his shoulders and hoisted him off the couch, throwing him against the wall and choking him with his forearm.

Dean struggled against the hold, his back pressed uncomfortably up against the wall and his toes barely touching the floor.

Sam pulled Wolf back by his shoulders, trying to yank him off of Dean. He pulled as hard as he could, but Wolf barely moved.

"Sam!" Dean croaked, the word strangled. He thrashed his hands about, but Wolf's arm stayed where it was, up against his throat, squeezing the life out of him.

Sam wrapped his arms around Wolf's throat, and with all the strength he could muster, pulled him back, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Sam landed on his back, Wolf falling onto him whilst being choked.

Wolf pried himself from Sam's choke-hold and flipped over, his fist colliding with Sam's jaw.

Dean slid to the ground, gasping in air. He lifted his head up just in time to see Wolf's fist collide with Sam's jaw for the second time, the action releasing a yelp of pain from Sam. He reached behind him and grasped the gun that had been tucked in between the material and his boxers. He pulled it out and got to his feet, raising the gun to Wolf's head. "Get off of him," he growled.

Wolf didn't hear him; he continued to punch Sam, each blow harder than the last.

Dean glared, feeling his strength refueling, "Hey, I said-"

A shot rang through the air, causing Dean to stumble backwards.

Wolf stopped, his fist pausing in the air. His eyes traveled down to his chest, coming to rest on a red stain, now spreading into a large circle on his shirt. He climbed off of Sam, clutching his abdomen. He looked at the familiar face holding the gun. "Esmeralda?"

Esmeralda was standing, her aim still trained on Wolf, her figure shaking more than before.

Wolf dropped to the ground beside Sam, his eyes closing.

Dean knelt down to Sam, who was sitting up and feeling his jaw for any injuries. "You alright, Sammy?"

Sam looked at his brother's bruised neck and then up at Esmeralda. "Yeah...yeah." He got to his feet, Dean helping him by pulling him up.

Detective Gretel snapped out of her shock and approached Esmeralda, slowly closing the distance. She held her small hands out in front of her to show that she wasn't going to hurt her, and pleaded with her. "Esmeralda? Esmeralda...Can you put down the gun down, sweetheart?"

Esmeralda's eyes glanced over at Detective Gretel and then down at the gun in her hands. "Oh...oh my God…" she dropped the weapon and stumbled backwards. "I...I...He was…" she stuttered, "I…I'm so sorry…" Her hands went up to her face and began to sob. "He was…he was hurting you...I didn't...I wasn't...I'm so sorry…"

Detective Gretel wrapped her in a hug, shushing her and rubbing her back soothingly. She looked at Dean and Sam, pity in her eyes. "I'm going to take you down to the station, okay? It's okay, Esmeralda...its okay…" she cooed to the woman sobbing into her blouse.

Dean and Sam looked down at the body.

Sam sighed, "Well, at least Red is safe…"

Dean rubbed his face. "Yeah…"

Detective Gretel sat Esmeralda on the couch and pulled out her phone, approaching the boys. "I'm going to call the station, see if I can get someone to clean this up. Then, we're going to take Esmeralda to the station and see if we can get her some help." She placed the phone to her ear and when someone answered, she read off her orders. She snapped her phone shut and looked over at Esmeralda. "Poor girl…"

Dean sighed, "Is she…?"

"Going to jail? She did just kill a man...but," she lowered her voice, "the law has been known to turn a blind eye on occasion."

Sam nodded, "We won't tell, we understand."

Detective Gretel sighed in relief. "I definitely did judge you two too soon. You Feds actually do have a heart." She walked over to Esmeralda and helped her up, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. She led her out to their vehicle and put her in the back with Sam.

They drove off, the ride already proving to be a silent one.

_**Thanks for reading! Please favorite/follow/review! :)**_


End file.
